The Secret Life of a Teenage Sorceror
by youareaclotpole
Summary: Merlin is a teenage boy, living in Ealdor with his best friend when his mother finds out his secret and kicks him out or her home. He then finds his way to a city called "Camelot"
1. Chapter 1

I'm living a lie. My whole life is a lie. It's hard hiding who I am from the entire universe. If only magic, were allowed I wonder what would be thought of me. Sometimes I feel like Gaius is the only one who really knows me. He gets me through life, even though a lot of the times I just want hide in the corner of my room and cry. The one thing he doesn't understand is what it's like to carry my burden on his shoulders. Every day I struggle hiding my sexuality, trying not to reveal that I'm a sorcerer, and trying to protect the future king of Camelot, who in fact is a royal prat.  
The reason why I'm here in Camelot was because my mother kicked me out. She had always told me, as if trying to brainwash me, that boys don't like boys, and that girls don't like girls. I was young at the time but I never really thought much of it. When I was around twelve I started to get these feelings that I didn't understand. It felt like butterflies flapping around in my stomach. But these feelings were not towards girls. They were towards boys. There was this one boy, Lance, whom I had always admired. We went to school together but he was the hot popular football player, and I was the kid his friends were throwing in the dumpster.

Lance wasn't like his friends. He was very noble, and kind. What really made me admire him is that even though I was a loser he stood up for me. He told his friends to back away and he was always there to comfort me. We became very close, even a little too close. For all the years I knew Lance, I always thought that he wasn't like me. I always thought that he liked girls. But that was all until the moment he spent the night at my house this one time.

"Merlin, I can tell you anything right? Can I trust you?" Lance whispered in the softest voice. It sounded a bit like he was scared.

"Lance, you're my best friend you can tell me anything." I said back.

"Merlin, I'm, I'm gay."

The room was completely silent for about ten minutes. All that was going through my head at the time was this can't be true. Lance is a football player he can't be like me. What if I'm the only person who knows? I wonder if he knows that I'm gay. Lance's soft cries broke my thoughts.

"Lance, don't cry. You aren't the only homosexual in this room."

Lance just stared at me, I wasn't sure if he was in shock or he thought I was lying.

"Are you, are you really or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" He said skeptically.

"Why would I lie about something like that? This is who I am, and there is nothing I can do about it."

After that night, Lance and I became even closer than we already were. We would go on hunting trips, talk about cute boys, and we'd go swimming together. Of course our parents had no idea what we were doing. Lance's mother was too busy drinking, and my mother just didn't care, as long as I had friends she didn't mind.

Lance had a lot of issues with his family. His father left him at a young age and his mother was more interested with her bottle of booze more than she was interested in her kids. The two things Lance and I had in common were one, we were both gay, and two we both had no father.

My father died about three years before I met Lance. My father was my hero. He's the one who showed me that I had something special about me, that I had magic. He taught me how to use it properly. He showed me all the coolest tricks in the book, and he taught me some pretty handy ones as well. I was told never to tell anyone who I really was, because if anyone found out I'd be put on the chopping block. My father was a dragon lord. He talked sense into dragons, and convinced them not to burn down the entire city. He told me that when he died, his gift would be passed down to me.

This one day, something went terribly wrong. A dragon was attacking Ealdor, and my father couldn't control its actions. It set him on fire, and I watched him burn to his death. I couldn't let the dragon burn down my father, and my entire hometown, so I decided to see if it was true. That I really was the next dragon lord.

_le vada bon gardium_

The dragon looked at me, and I looked back at him.

"Why did you do it, why did you attack my town and murder the only father I will ever have?"

"Young Warlock, you don't belong here. Ealdor is not your home. You will soon come to a realization that Camelot is where you belong. You have a destiny to fulfill and one day you will soon see that. I must go, but we'll one day cross paths and meet again" Said the dragon.

"But wait you never answered my question!"

With that he flew off. It was the most devastating day of my life. I never wanted to hear about it again. There was this one time though, that Lance brought up the day of the attack.

"Merlin, do you remember the day that the great dragon attacked the Ealdor?"

"How could I ever forget it?" I responded with a furious tone of voice.

"I saw you, talk to the dragon. Your eyes flashed a golden yellow, and you made it vanish."

This is unreal. Lance cannot know my powers. If anyone found out, I'd sure be dead.

"I'm sorry I really don't want to talk about this right now." I said really trying not to choke on my own tears. It was my first instinct to get up and flee.

"Merlin! Merlin wait!" Lance chased after me. "I didn't mean to upset you in anyway, I just wanted to let you know that, that it's ok! I'll never tell anyone your secret!"

I stopped in my own tracks. Lance caught up to me and he reached out for my arm.

"You must promise, never to tell anybody that I am a sorcerer."

"I promise."

With that Lance pulled me toward him and he kissed me. He then held me and stroked my black hair as I sobbed into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Years later, I was sixteen and I was still dating Lance. Nobody knew except for us. We were afraid that if we told anyone we would be killed. So we dated in secrecy. One night Lance and I were having one of our make out sessions by the pond when we got caught.

"Merlin, who the hell do you think you are sneaking out of my house?" My mother said furiously.

"Mom, I, I'm sorry." I said, my face was crimson red, and so was Lance's.

"There is no way to talk yourself out of this one, and who is this boy giving you a hickey? Lance? Well that's certainly not the nice girl that I had always hoped that you would bring back home. Get the fuck up both of you. Lance leave. Go home. You are never to see my son again."

It would be awhile before I saw Lance again. I was so scared what would happen to him. I wondered if my mother would butcher his reputation, or even worse have him executed. All I could remember was my mom dragging me home and she was screaming and yelling all these vicious words at me. I wished she could just accept me for who I am. When we finally got to the house the last thing my mother ever said to me was to pack up my things and never return.

I traveled through Wales for days, maybe even weeks until I came across a castle in the nearby distance. I walked towards it. As I approached I was stopped by two guards.

"What brings you to Camelot?" The guards asked.

"My mother kicked me out, and I've got nowhere to go."

"Very well, you may enter."

Camelot was so much bigger than the Ealdor. It was swarming with knights. I swear they were everywhere you looked. There was this handsome looking blonde knight that I saw harassing a peasant, I thought knights were supposed to be protectors. As I was watching him I realized something. The dragon's last words were that Camelot was where I was supposed to fulfill my destiny. What was my destiny? He also said that one day our paths will cross again. When would that be I wondered, though I did not wish to see him again.

I was turning around to check out the place more when I accidentally bumped into a little old man.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."

"It's fine kid. I'm Gaius, you are?"

"Merlin, I am Merlin."

"Are you Hunnith's son?"

"Unfortunately, yes I am." By the mention of my mother's name my good mood turned to bad in a matter of seconds.

"Having some family conflicts?"

"You can say that, my mother wants nothing to do with me anymore."

"You may stay with me. I have a spare bedroom that I'd be happy to give you. I must ask, why did you get kicked out of your house?"

"My mom, she caught me kissing my boyfriend. She didn't want a gay son. So she threw me out of the house. Really though thank you for lending me your spare bedroom."

"There's no need." Gaius said with sympathy in his voice.

That was how I met Gaius. He walked me over to his house, and he showed me where I would be sleeping. His place was small but cozy. I couldn't help but notice that there was a rather large supply of herbs and a lot of text books.

"Why do you have all these herbs and text books, Gaius?" I asked curiously

"I am the court physician." He stated rather bluntly.

"Oh. You know it has, been a very long journey and that bed is really sounding great to me right now, I think I might just hit the hay."

"Very well then goodnight Merlin."

That night I had a dream about the blonde boy I saw earlier. He was telling me to get him dressed and clean out the stables. Why would I possibly ever listen to him? He's a prat. Then I went to visit the same dragon that killed my dad. He was telling me that it was my destiny to protect some prince. Then I was back at Gaius's, he gave me this book. It was a book of spells. He said something after but I can't recall what it was. Later in the dream I was with the blonde boy, and we were fighting some weird creature I had never seen before. Then Lance showed up, and I casted a spell on his sword and he killed it. What awoke me was somebody calling my name.

_Merlin_

I looked up and there was no one there. I wondered who said that. Oh well I'm going back to bed.

_Merlin_

There it is again! Maybe this is all in my head.

_Merlin_

Without a thought, I instantly got up and started walking towards the castle dungeons. I had no idea why, but deep down inside of me I felt like there was something I needed to do. Unfortunately for me, when I got down, there the guards were playing a game of monopoly waiting for any intruders so they could block off the passageway. A thought came to my mind, I have magic I can distract them. As one of the guards was rolling the dice to play his next turn I focused on the dice and I moved it half way across the room. "That's weird," they said. As he was about to bend down and pick it up, I made it move again. Once they were chasing after the dice I made my way through the passageway and grabbed a torch.

I walked down the steps in the deepest darkest part of all of the dungeons. I stopped in my own tracks when I came face to face with the dragon with killed my father.

"Merlin I've been waiting for you."

"What are you doing here?" The sight of the dragon just made me tremble with anger.

"The night after I attacked your hometown, Uther sent his knights to capture me and hold me under imprisonment. That's why I need you Merlin. I need you to free me."

"I will never free you in a millions years." With that I left.

_MERLIN! _He kept yelling at me but I ignored him. I ran back to Gaius's and I ran into my new room and cradled myself in a fetal position rocking back in forth with tears streaming down my eyes. There was a knock on the door, and I figured it was probably Gaius so I told him to go away. He opened the door anyways and it was not Gaius it was the blonde kid from yesterday.

"Hello, my name is Arthur and I'd like to welcome you to Camelot."

"Thanks. Could I have some peace and quiet now so I can mourn in peace?"

"Want to talk about it?" He asked with the sweetest concern. It was so sweet that I blushed in front of him.

"No. Not really."

"I'll leave you be then." He left the room closing the door very gently behind him.

It was odd for a stranger who I really only had a glimpse at to come visit me. A part of me wanted to chase after him and ask him what he really wanted from me, but the other side of me just did not care. My day has already been dreadful enough the last thing I really wanted to do was to make it worse.

It's not just that I was upset with the dragon, or confused about Arthur. It's also that I missed Lance. I can't stand one second without being with him. He was all that gave me hope some days, he was all that made me happy. Being away from Ealdor and Lance is like a stab straight through the heart. I just don't know how I'll manage.

All of my angry and heartfelt thoughts got to me. I cried, and I cried until I finally ended up falling asleep again. The next morning I woke up, and that same blonde kid was at my bedside, looking down upon me in my restful state.


End file.
